rusefandomcom-20200223-history
United States
The U.S.A. is one of the playable factions in R.U.S.E.. Description The U.S.A. is an all round Faction with good Tanks, Infantry, Air, Artillery, Anti-Air and Anti-Tank capabilities . Of all the listed factions in R.U.S.E., the U.S. may be considered the most 'balanced', having no true flaws in any of its armed forces and strength in all aspects making them the greatest counter to German, the only real threat to the US. Perhaps their greatest strength is in their mobile Anti-Aircraft guns, not needing a prototype base to construct them. The United States of America is considered one of the two best factions in the game. Units HQ *Machine-gun Position: Anti-Infantry defense bunker, but lacks effectiveness against armor, and has no anti-aircraft capabilities at all. *Anti-tank Bunker: Anti-Armor bunker, but has no Anti-Air or Anti-Infantry capabilities. *Anti-air Bunker Barracks *Willys (Recon): No weapon capabilities, the Willys Jeep has Recon-range perception, and can be hidden in woods and cities. *G.I. (Light Infantry): Basic infantry, with high anti-building effectiveness, moderate effectiveness against infantry, and sub-par anti-armor effectiveness. *Rangers (Heavy Infantry): Upgraded G.I. - Exceptional anti-building and anti-infantry effectiveness, and a small increase in anti-tank effectiveness. Artillery & Anti-Aircraft Base *Bofors (Anti-aircraft Gun) *M16 (Mobile Anti-aircraft Gun) **M19 (Armored Anti-aircraft Gun) *Priest (Armored Artillery) **M40 (Heavy Armored Artillery) Armor Base *Greyhound (Armored Recon) *Stuart (Light Tank) **Chaffee (Light Tank) *Lee (Medium Tank) **Sherman (Advanced Medium Tank) *Pershing (Advanced Heavy Tank) ** Super Pershing (Super-Heavy Tank)* (Must be bought from UPlay for 20 Uplay Points) Anti-tank Base *M1 57mm (Anti-tank Gun) **M5 76mm (Advanced Anti-tank Gun) *Wolverine (Tank Destroyer)Jackson (Advanced Tank Destroyer) Airfield *Grasshopper (Air Recon) *C47 Transport plane *Airborne (Elite Infantry) *P-40 Warhawk (Fighter) **P-51 Mustang (Advanced Fighter) *P-47 Thunderbolt (Fighter-bomber) *B-25 Mitchell (Bomber) **B-17 Flying Fortress (Heavy Bomber) Prototype Base *Long Tom (Heavy Artillery) *Calliope (Rocket Laucher Tank) *Crocodile (Flamethrower Tank) *T95 (Super-Heavy Tank) History The U.S.A. was hit hard early in the Pacific War, but superior manufacturing and industrial capabilities allowed the Americans to start hitting back quickly and it allowed them to supply the Allies and keep fighting until victory was won. In fact, Allied Sherman tanks outnumbered German Tigers by 36,000-2,000. In game, fast production and balance aids the United States, as although they have no significant advantages, they have no major weaknesses, either. Tactics. USA is the only balanced faction, but the hardest thing a commander can choose in this faction, is to select defense or offense. This faction is very balanced, having production at a normal rate, they still have powerful units, and they aren't cheap, but they aren't expensive. Their counter-part is Germany. *The Pershing and Super Pershing tanks are expensive, but have the same armor, range, and firepower as a German Tiger-class tank. *America fields a decent airforce; effective fighter-bombers, advanced attack and defense-style planes, and menacing B-17 bombers. Do not be afraid to create an airfield early on to use as both a defensive and offensive tool. *Chaffee light tanks are cheap, quick, and powerful; armed with the same weapons as a Sherman. They are good at harassing the enemy and escorting infantry units. *American armored units are decent and the cost is fairly low, making U.S. tanks and tank destroyers most effective in larger numbers. *You can make a small force early on and wait for your money reserves to stock up. *Make a barracks research Rangers right away and send out jeeps to avoid a rushing attack taking you by surprise. *You can outnumber your enemies with a large group of Shermans against 1 or 2 opposing units of the same class, because of the Shermans' high rate of effectiveness when coordinated in a team effort. *You should upgrade your M16s to more effective M19s.They will down any aircraft with an average price. *The B-17 can match some standard fighters like the Russian Ishak because of their 13 AA defensive turrets. *high numbers of Sherman tanks in combination with Jackson Tank destroyers, can be a low cost and effective way to fight heavy and advanced heavy tanks. *Because the U.S is a balance when it come's to the units it can create, it can be used for almost any of the tactic's in the game. So be inventive in the you use thier vast variety of units. false Category:United States